He's Familiar, but I don't Know him
by XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX
Summary: Sumaru story. This girl has been taken to the Leaf Village at age 11 with no memories of her life whatsoever when she is sent on a mission by Lady Tsunade and then her memory starts coming back...
1. Chapter 1: Sumaru

**He's Familiar, but I don't know him**

**Chapter One: Sumaru**

"Rhiana, Lady Hokage wants us." I looked up from my book to Neji. His team Tenten and Rock Lee were there as well.

"Another mission?" I mused.

"Yes. She wanted you to join us on this mission."

"Alright," I sighed and put my book away into my pouch before following them to Lady Tsunade. I knocked on the door to her office.

"Come in." I opened the door and we entered. "I see you found Rhiana, Neji. You're getting harder to find, Rhiana. My shinobi can't find you anymore." I smiled.

"I stay in the same place, but no one seems to be able to find me. Except for Neji." I glanced at him through my light blue hair and sighed mentally. I had liked him for a while now, but he never seemed to be able to notice it or me.

"You have a guarding mission this time. You have to protect the Star Village's Star from enemies."

"Star Village?" Lee asked and I glanced at him.

"How can you not know about the Star Village? It's one of the only villages who have enough amazing power to rival the Five Great Villages," I informed and turned to Lady Tsunade. "Are the villages trying to steal it again?"

"They are. We were ordered from them to guard the Star until it is safe." I now knew why she had wanted me to go on this mission; about a year and a half ago, I had been found traveling away from the Star Village, not knowing much except for my jutsu and who my parents were at the Leaf Village.

"I'll take the mission," I said when she finished explaining everything.

"Leave in an hour." We departed and Neji made us all stop.

"I want everyone to go pack. We'll meet at the front gates of the village in forty-five minutes and leave after we check all our gear." We all departed and I went up my steps into my home. My parents weren't waiting for me.

"Okaa-san, I'm going to go pack." "What's the mission?" she asked as she walked out of the kitchen, clearly showing that she had been baking.

"I have to go protect this star in the Star Village."

"Star Village?" I saw her face instantly pale and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. With my luck, I might actually remember something." She slowly nodded.

"Just be careful." I smiled at her one last time and went up my stairs. I packed up my Medical Kits, Medical Jutsu scrolls, some food (Pocky, Pandas and Ramune for a drink), six dozen Kunai Knives, fifty Shuriken, and some spare clothes in case mine got ruined. I adjusted my headband while looking into the mirror at myself. I hated the whole blank memory thing and I just couldn't remember anything. My head would explode into pain if I tried to think past the memory when I was traveling to the Leaf Village. I wore long gloves that went past my elbows with a sleeve-cut T-shirt that was gray and a black skirt. I had white leg warms pulled up on my legs even in hot weather and I always had my long blue hair in a braid or ponytail. My hair did have bangs, but they were pushed to the sides. My sapphire blue eyes looked back at me and my eyes caught sight of the purple necklace around my neck before I turned away from my reflection, shocked, when I saw a boy I didn't recognized in my mirror. No one was in my room. I frowned and grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and went to the front gates. Everyone was already there.

"Sorry, I'm late," I murmured as I opened my bag to show what I had.

"You're just on time, actually," Neji replied and everyone opened their bags. When Neji analyzed everything, we left and started off through the trees. It was a silent way there for most of the time. "I better take the lead from here on out," Neji said. I didn't say anything when I sensed someone coming up behind us.

"Hey guys! I'm gonna go on ahead," Naruto called.

"Naruto wait!" Neji called, but Naruto ignored him.

"Uh... what is Naruto doing here?" Lee asked.

"I have no idea," Neji muttered and we went faster to catch up.

(Naruto's Pov)

I stopped outside the cannon I saw and put my hand above my eyes. "Once I cross this cannon, I'll be in the Land of Bears." I started down the cannon when arrows shot into the wall below me. I get a lift from them and landed back on top. Another arrow shot out by me and went through a tree, securing itself soon after. He ran across the rope and I did a hand sign. "Shadow Clone jutsu!"

(Rhiana's Pov)

"Guys I'm going on ahead. I have this bad feeling." They allowed me and I saw Naruto fighting some masked dude. I had no idea what I was doing when I did a hand sign. _Kujaku _came into my head and purple colored Chakra came around. I saw the same Chakra was coming from the masked guy and I saw him hesitate. _Beast._ [Where is this coming from?] I thought as a figure made itself out of the Chakra. [Is this even Chakra?].

"Rhiana, Naruto stop!" I looked at Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten who was blocking the guy and the Chakra disappeared.

"This guy attacked me out of no where!" Naruto argued.

"Oh, you're Leaf Ninja." The guy spoke and took off his mask. I couldn't help, but stare at him. He was familiar, but I couldn't know him.

"I-I'm sorry," I stammered and bowed, my necklace falling out of my shirt. When I rose, I quickly put the necklace back into my shirt and looked at Neji and the others.

"I'm here to escort you to the village. I am Sumaru."

"Rhiana." We looked back at each other and I knew he had questions for me that he wasn't going to ask now. "This is Naruto." I referred to him and then introduced Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten. "You should thank him Naruto for rescuing you," I scolded when I realized he hadn't.

"It's not like I needed it," he muttered.

"I didn't need to save you," Sumaru shot back and I sighed. This was going to be yet another long mission. One of the reasons I hated when Naruto came with on missions.

"Naruto look over there." I turned my attention from Neji to the valley and saw the bird as he fell.

"The poison in the valley protects the Star Village from intruders outside it," I blabbered and smiled when I realized how much I knew the village. "You would've died if Sumaru hadn't saved you." Naruto didn't say anything and I turned from him back to Sumaru. "Would you please take us to your leader, Sumaru?" He nodded and gave us some masks, but there wasn't enough for me. "I'll just not breath for now." I also applied some Chakra to my hand and covered my mouth and nose just in case when we started walking. After we left the valley we walked in silence and a sudden tone popped into my head and I started humming it. _Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red? Because I had a sad dream last night. My eyes are red from the tears I shed. Swollen as I cry. Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost your way? I'm searching for a child who's gone afar. He can't be found though I search all day. My sad dreams come once more._ [I wonder where this lullaby came from? Could it be a past memory that slipped through?] I saw some buildings in front of us and stopped the tune.

"Hey, Rhiana." I looked at Lee. "Where did that Chakra come from?"

"Like I would know," I whispered back and we entered the main building. We were taken into a room and I sat next to Lee while a man entered. He sat down in front of us and we introduced ourselves before he spoke.

"I am Akahoshi, the village's deputy Hoshikage."

"Deputy?"

"Our third Hoshikage died suddenly about a year ago and I'm watching over the villagers until our new Hoshikage comes."

"Wait a minute, I thought only people from the five great villages could call themselves Kage," I intervened.

"No, one day our village will rival the other villages and that is when our village will become the Sixth great village," Sumaru argued and I glared over at his direction.

"Sumaru, go back to your training." I looked at Akahoshi, already not liking him.

"Yes sir." He stood up and started walking away. I scrambled to my feet and went after him.

"Rhiana?" Lee called and I heard someone else get up behind me. Naruto caught up with us.

"Naruto, go back in there," I ordered, but he ignored me as we started up the steps.

"So anyway what was your name again? Omaru?"

"Not Omaru, Sumaru," Sumaru corrected.

"Oh, well Sumaru's a nice name too."

"Actually my name comes from the star cluster Sumaru or-"

"The star cluster Pleiades," I broke in and realized how I had never known that before.

"You're right," he answered. "Anyway, what do you want with

me?"

"Uh, nothing in particular," Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head. "I just realized how I never thanked you earlier."

"You don't need to act nice to me," he snapped and I frowned at his attitude towards Naruto. "All foreigners are the same. They're trying to get to our star. They think if they steal our star they can rival the other villages and take them out."

"Is that what your Chakra's powered by?" Naruto asked as we turned up the stairs. "I mean so if someone else was to steal the star, wouldn't they get the same Chakra as you-?"

"No! The more power you draw from the star, the harder it is to control and the more work you need to do to control and that's all I'm going to do. Hard work! I will become the Hoshikage!"

"Can't wait to work with ya!" I rolled my eyes as I realized what

he was going to say. I saw Sumaru's look. "Cause some day I'm going to the Hokage of my village."

"You know, you're kind of weird," he said and we started walking again in silence. I soon saw a building and Sumaru pointed it out. "That's where the Star Training goes on."

"I can't wait to see it," Naruto started.

"You can't. No foreigners are allowed to see it or go near it," Sumaru interrupted.

"How are we supposed to guard it then?"

"Naruto, it's their choice," I interrupted as well and made eye contact with Sumaru. I saw the trust in his eyes and couldn't help, but want to talk to him in peace. That's when I saw the person leaving.

"Who is that?" Sumaru questioned.

"I'll go after him, you and Rhiana go check on the others." I saw Sumaru hesitate. "We don't have time to hesitate. Anyway, Rhiana is a Medic ninja so if anyone's hurt, she can heal them." Sumaru slowly nodded and we started for the training field. He went through the door with me behind his heals. I ran into his as he stopped suddenly and I saw the kids. I kneeled down beside one and saw the purple Chakra appear at my finger tip. I put it on his forehead and he woke up.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he knocked me to the ground.

"She's a friend," Sumaru informed and I glared at the person.

"I'll wake the others up," I murmured and started. I could see everyone was watching me as I worked and I saw Sumaru was gone. I instantly backed out of the room and ran to where he went.


	2. Chapter 2: Remember

**He's familiar, but I don't know him.**

**Chapter Two: Remember**

"So the star was stolen?" I asked, amazed and angry.

"Yeah. He used the same Jutsu you and Sumaru used," Naruto answered me and I moved uneasily for a moment. I didn't like hearing that.

"What are we going to do?" I asked instead.

"I'll have to get it back," Sumaru replied.

"No, I let him get away so I'll get it back," Naruto said.

"I'll help," I added and smiled at both of them. "I'm hoping it'll help get my memory back."

"You lost all your memory?" I nodded at Sumaru and turned when I heard Neji coming up.

"What happened? We got a distress call from the training room," Lee asked.

"The star was stolen," I said simply, "I think we should go report this to Akahoshi."

"And the ninja flew off with wings," Naruto added.

"Are you serious?" Tenten asked

"Yeah I am!" I saw Neji bring out his Byakugan and waited for his answer.

"The ninja's too far away to track, but what Naruto said was right."

"Really? A ninja can fly," Tenten murmured.

"Are you saying you didn't believe me?!" Naruto cried.

"Pretty much."

"Thanks a lot for the support Tenten!"

"The star was stolen?!" Akahoshi boomed, clearly pissed.

"Yeah and the guy who stole it used the same power you guys do!" Naruto declared. "And he wasn't just throwing around small things like Sumaru, he created wings and flew off!" I saw Akahoshi's reaction and grew slightly suspicious of him, but pushed it aside.

"Was the foe truly that amazing Naruto?" Lee asked.

'Yeah he was."

"Is this true... Sumaru?" Akahoshi demanded "Yes. There's no mistake; it was Ninja art: Kujaku." I saw Akahoshi's face and grew more suspicious.

"That's a Jutsu from your village, right?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah it is," Sumaru answered, turning his attention to her. "And-"

"Sumaru!" He winced at Akahoshi's voice and turned back to him.

"Tenten, you know better than to ask someone about their Jutsu, especial when it's a Jutsu solely to their village," Neji scolded.

"I'm sorry. I'll get the star back though, I promise," Sumaru stated

"No, we were supposed to guard the star and we failed that. We will get it back," Neji interrupted.

"The ninja from the Leaf Village can get back the star, Sumaru," Akahoshi started, "I want you to go check on your injured brethren."

"What do they know of our ways!" Sumaru said. "That's an order!" I saw Sumaru's look and looked at the ground, upset. We were dismissed and I walked out behind Sumaru.

"Are your friends of yours okay?" Naruto asked him and he turned around to face him.

"It's none of your concern," he said and walked off. I started after him.

"Rhiana, we need to talk," Neji said and I shook my head.

"Later." With that, I walked away from them and started after Sumaru. "Sumaru, can we talk?" He stopped at my voice and turned around.

"Rhiana..." He was silent for awhile. "Alright." I walked beside him up the slope in silence. Suddenly he asked, "Do you remember me?" I stopped and looked at him for awhile while he looked back at me.

"I don't know you, so how would I remember you?" I questioned. He sighed.

"We were best friends here. Do you not remember? You said you wouldn't forget at all... any of this, but you did." I turned away from him and we walked again, saying nothing to each other.

"So where are you going?"

"A place where I can see the stars." I followed still.

"Tell me about when I was here if I really was."

"There's not much. Pretty much you had been dropped off here by your parents when you were four and my mother would take you in when the family that was watching you would go on missions and stuff like that. They would do the same for me. We became friends and trained together a lot of the time in the training hall. It's also why I allowed you to come with," he added.

"What happened when I left?" We broke out into a clearing and I looked up at the sky to the stars. The red one. "What's that one called?"

"I named it Natsuhiboshi, after my mother. Her name was Natsuhi." I heard myself start to hum that lullaby from earlier. "You remember that?"

"What?" "The song..." I saw him pull out something and saw it was the same as mine. I instantly reached into my shirt and pulled mine out.

"You have one too." He looked over at me and I turned away from him. "I'll sing the lullaby if you do." We both looked at the star for a moment.

"_Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red? Because I had a sad dream last night. My eyes are red from the tears I shed, swollen as I cry. Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost your way? I'm searching for a child who's gone afar. He can't be found though I search all day. My sad dreams come once more...._" We trailed off together and I felt a connection bond between us. I had a feeling he felt it too.

"Hey, guys!" We broke eye contact and I put the necklace back under my shirt as Naruto ran over to us. "What are you guys doing?"

"Waiting for the stars to come out," Sumaru answered.

"Really?" Naruto stood next to us and looked at the sky. "That one sure is a pretty one, isn't it."

"Natsuhiboshi; never alone the star on high watches over me." I knew Naruto hadn't really heard Sumaru.

"What was that?" Sumaru turned away and I instantly went after him. "Hey! So are your friends okay? I brought some of the Leaf Villages famous Roast nut bean jelly."

"They're in the training hall if you really need them." I followed after Sumaru as Naruto called after me. "Rhiana, do you want to help get the star back?" After a moment's silence, I nodded.

"I need to help. It's my duty either way." He nodded and we hurried off to his comrades. I knew Neji would be pretty pissed at me when I came back, but I felt like I needed to do this. I was hoping to have some memories come back and after what Sumaru said, I really needed to know.

"Why is she going to help us?" one person of the group asked, his voice clearly not trusting me and I glared at him.

"It's Rhiana. Do you not remember her?"

"Rhiana? She's back?" Sumaru nodded.

"She doesn't remember anything though, but she can still use the Ninja Art: Kujaku. She wants to help anyway so I'm letting her." After a moment, they all nodded and we started off after dark. After traveling for awhile, we stopped at a boulder. "Okay, everyone, take each other's hands and search for the same Chakra as us." I took Sumaru's gloved hand in mine and closed my eyes. I felt my Chakra searching along with everyone else's and then opened my eyes.

"That way." I pointed in the direction and they all went after it. Instantly we circled the guy and I sent out threads with everyone else. He slowly looked at all of us.

"There's no use trying to cut through this. This thread is made of our Chakra," Sumaru informed. All of a sudden the thread was cut and I felt myself collapse to the ground. I tried to push myself up, but the jutsu was overpowering my will. I did a hand sign and felt it start to lift up. "Give it back... the star. You have on right to it." I looked at Sumaru and saw the hand the masked guy was holding out, star power radiating from his hand.

"No!" I choked out and then heard Naruto and Neji. I watched as the guy picked up Sumaru and then felt the arm go around me.

"Hey! Don't you dare-!" Naruto was cut off as the guy jumped over into the valley, and I was ready to die when I realized there was a mask on me. All the same, I finally did pass out.


	3. Chapter 3: The Memory

**His Familiar, but I don't know him.**

**Chapter Three: The Memory**

_"Mother!" I looked from my training at his voice and saw her. My eyes widened and I grinned, walking over as she enfolded her son in her arms._

_"Rhiana, come here." I walked over to her and she hugged me too._

_"I'm glad your back. My parents are going to go on a mission tonight and they were hoping you'd be back today," I said politely._

_"Let's go talk to them then." I followed her to my house and we talked for a while there before she took me to her house. We ate my favorite dinner and I cleared the table when I was done, helping the boy._

_"Can we go up on that hill?" I asked when I was done with my training._

_"Alright." She took our hands and walked us up there. I crawled up on her lap next to him. I frowned when I couldn't get on real well._

_"Scoot over, Sumaru." _

I tried to wake, but whatever was keeping me under was working. I heard Akahoshi's voice suddenly. "I'm sure none of the poisonous gas got in either of their systems... though I would wish she would stay out of this village. Or at least she should've died out in the wilderness. But no, she had to be found by the Leaf Village and she must've been taken back to her real birth parents."

"Wait, so this is really Rhiana?" I strained to hear his yes.

"Lord Akahoshi, she's starting to come out of it," a doctor sounding person interrupted him.

"Give her some more then. We need to keep her under."

"Yes." Within a few minutes I felt weaker than before and tried to form a hand sign.

"Give her some more. Now!" I couldn't stay awake anymore; I went back into unconsciousness and more memories filtered in. It was overwhelming; I turned over and felt someone in the bed next to me. I had a feeling I knew who it was.

(Naruto's Pov)

"Was he the ninja?" Neji asked me and I nodded.

"Yep, there's no doubt about it. That was him."

"Now Sumaru and Rhiana are gone as well. What I don't understand is what he needs Rhiana for."

"Maybe Rhiana used to live here."

"I highly doubt that. She was found around here, but that was it. There's nothing that suggests she used to live in the Star Village. Her parents even said they had never sent her near the Star Village."

"Well, maybe they lied. Maybe they wanted to get rid of her in secret and tried to hide it. So when the Hokage asked, they lied."

"I don't know."

"All we know is that ninja knows about Rhiana and that they wanted her. Why, I don't know."

"Neji! Naruto! What happened?" Lee and Tenten asked as they ran up to us.

"The masked guy from before came back and this time took Sumaru and Rhiana," I answered.

"He did?"

"Yeah." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"We better get these guys back to their village and check to make sure they're alright." I was soon carrying back two people with Neji behind me. When we entered the medical room, I saw Hokuto by Mizura.

"What happened?" she asked.

"These guys were attacked by that masked man again."

"Are they alright?"

"They're merely unconscious," Neji answered her and we could both see she was relieved.

"Where are the others?" "Lee and Tenten are bringing them back right now," I informed.

"So Sumaru's with them? And Rhiana."

"Uh.... well..."

"They were both taken by the masked shinobi," Neji said coolly.

"That's right." She didn't answer us and I saw Neji walk over to Mizura.

"That's Mizura. He wasn't feeling too well so he had to take a break from Star Training." I saw Neji bring out his Byakugan and turned away. Lee and Tenten appeared.

"Are you alright?" I turned back to see Mizura trying to get up. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine." He started to stand up.

"Mizura, you need to get your strength back," Hokuto agreed. Mizura continued to ignore them and started walking, but stumbled at some point and Hokuto put herself under his arm. "I told you not to walk. You're still too weak."

(Akahoshi's Pov)

I stood on the edge of the Valley of Death for a moment before taking the bird out of my jacket. I tied the piece of paper around his leg, put my Chakra around it, and threw the bird in the air, smirking. [Let's see if that gets your attention, Lady Natsuhi.]

(Natsuhi's Pov)

I put the mask back over my head and put the star in my back pouch. Climbing out of the cavern, I went into the air and flew to the place where I had buried my husband. I moved the big boulder out of the way with my Chakra and then the door of the grave that was blocking his body. I took my mask off and then took the star out. [Hotorubi, protect the star. Protect Sumaru.] With that, I set the star in his grave and closed everything back up. That's when I sensed it and looked up at the white bird. "Akahoshi's Chakra." I did some hand signs and shot up some Chakra thread. What I read on the note horrified me.

(Naruto's Pov)

I looked what I had done when I finished cutting it. It was a good walking stick for Mizura. I tied the bells to it and looked at it one more time. "There. That should do it."

"Naruto." I looked up at Neji's voice.

"What is it?"

"Mizura. I had felt a disturbance in his Chakra so I checked in on it. His Chakra is moving at a rapid pace. If this keeps up, he's going to die." I stood up.

"Are you serious? His own Chakra's going to kill him." Neji nodded. "How?"

"It's because of the Star training." I looked over at Hokuto.

"What do you mean?"

"The Star has the ability to make a surge in Chakra control. Most people can't take it and collapse in the middle of the training. It's what happened to Mizura."

"So why do you guys do this then?!" I yelled.

"We were raised to think that serving our village proudly."

"Yeah, but it's dangerous to-" "We undergo the Star training proudly. We do not fear it." I turned away from her.

"Unbelievable...."

(Akahoshi's Pov)

I continued to stand out there on the edge until daybreak when I finally saw her. She landed on the other side. "Where are they? Where is Sumaru and Rhiana?"

"I want the star first." "First Sumaru and Rhiana." "First the star."

"No."

"I guess you leave me no choice. I'll have to take the star from you by force." I heard her start to laugh. "What's so funny Lady Natsuhi?" "That you actually think your a match for me."

"When the Star training was exterminated there were a select few who continued the Star training in secret."

"You think you actually had the full Star training."

"You'll see I'm more than a match for you Lady Natsuhi." With that said, I did the hand sign and created the Beast out of my Chakra.

"The fool leaves me no choice," I heard her mutter and then she did the same sign. The beast rose at least three times bigger than mine.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hidden Truth

**His Familiar, but I don't know him.**

**Chapter Four: The Hidden Truth**

(Natsuhi's Pov)

My beast let out a roar and I watched as Akahoshi grew frightened. My beast attacked and he fell back. Once he was standing again, he called two people out and told them something. "What are you doing Akahoshi?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out."

(Naruto's Pov)

I felt someone around and took my stance. It was two Star Village ninja. "What is it?" Neji demanded.

"The Masked Ninja is back. Lord Akahoshi is holding him off for the moment, but he'll need help."

"Just lead us there!" I went after them as they started running.

(Natsuhi's Pov)

"Why are you doing this, Akahoshi? You should know the horrors the Star training came bring."

"You yourself is the answer to that!" he yelled at me.

"What?"

"Just look at your power. Just imagine what we could do if we had a hundred or even ten shinobi like you. We could destroy the Five Great Villages with that kind of power." He smirked. "What do you say, Natsuhi, will you help me?" The images flew through my mind. [Those poor children!]

"That horror must never be repeated," I said slowly at first, "if you think I'll let bring that back..." Akahoshi ran as I went after him and tripped.

"Wait! Have you forgotten I have your precious Sumaru and loved Rhiana." I came to a halt and saw his grin. "As long as I have them you can't touch me."

(Neji's Pov)

What the ninjas said didn't sit with me, but I had to ignore it. I brought out the Byakugan and saw the ninja in front of Akahoshi. "He's closing in on Akahoshi."

"I'll get him!" Naruto yelled.

"A frontal attack won't work."

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" [There's no time to argue.]

"Very well. Be careful Naruto."

"Don't worry."

(Third Person Pov)

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Clones appeared around Natsuhi and Akahoshi while Naruto attacked. Natsuhi looked up and made her Chakra attack the clones. They started disappearing. [Just as I thought. The Chakra's too strong] Neji thought, but then saw the rock turn to smoke. Naruto came up with a punch and hit Natsuhi.

[He did it. The clone brat actually defeated the Jutsu], Akahoshi thought as Natsuhi's mask flew off and she slid across the rock face. "A woman?" Naruto mused confusedly as he kneeled beside her. [This is my chance to finish off Natsuhi once and for all. I can see she won't help me in fulfilling my ambitions.] Akahoshi thought. With that, Akahoshi attacked. He destroyed the rock face and Naruto and Natsuhi fell into the valley, Naruto screaming as he went down. Neji rushed to the edge and put on his Byakugan. He didn't see Naruto in the Valley of Death. Neji turned around and looked at Akahoshi. "Why did you attack Naruto?" His Chakra came at Neji for a moment, then he backed down.

"It was an accident. He will be quite missed. I've never known someone who could defeat Kujaku." Akahoshi turned around and started off. "You're mission is done here, Leaf ninja."

"But we haven't recovered the Star yet!"

"We can do that ourselves." With that, he walked off.

(Natsuhi's Pov)

I looked down at the boy I had saved and set a glowing finger on his forehead. After a few minutes, I had rid his body of the gas. He woke up around then and tried to sit up, but failed. "Rest easy now. I'm a friend." He looked at me.

"Did you save me?" I nodded and smiled. "It's really all a big blank, but I'm still alive so thank you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I was here on a mission to.... well I was supposed to be protecting the star from people like you." I laughed slightly and he smiled at me.

"My name's Natsuhi."

"Natsuhi? Where have I heard that name before?" He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Oh! Natsuhiboshi. Sumaru said it was the star the watched over him and protected him like a guardian spirit."

"Sumaru told you that?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?" I pulled out the purple stone.

"He is my son."

"So you're Sumaru's mother!"

(Lee's Pov)

Neji had asked us last night to investigate the head quarters of Akahoshi's residence one last time. "Their presence is very faint," Tenten murmured as we sat upside down. "They've must've been out for some time now."

"It'll be a good time to poke around." I did a hand sign. "Ninja art; Phantom Jutsu."

"Lee, since when can you use Ninjutsu?!" I opened the door from the inside.

"It's all clear Tenten. Come on in!"

"That's not a Ninjutsu!" she yelled and fell off. When she finally got into the room, we started exploring around the place. "This is very suspicious."

"Suspicious indeed." Suddenly a door opened and a doctor started making his way toward us. We both hid on the ceiling and he suddenly stopped under us. [Oh no...] He stood there for another moment before rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought I heard something." With that, he walked off and Tenten and I let off a sigh before getting down. I was watching for anybody while Tenten looked into the room.

"The room's been set up like a hospital's and I see someone, no two people in the bed."

"Let me see." I looked in. "Wait, is that-"

(Neji's Pov)

"Naruto fell into the Valley of Death?" Hokuto asked and I nodded.

"The good thing is I didn't see him or the Kunochi in the Valley of Death."

"So you think they might've gotten out somehow and went into the forest."

"It's a possibility."

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Everyone else looked around uneasily. "What? Don't tell me you don't want to help him."

"Well, shouldn't we wait for orders from Lord Akahoshi," one began.

"We don't have time to wait for orders! We need to go help him." None of them still looked willingly to.

"I'll go." Everyone, including myself, turned to Mizura.

"You can't. You're still to weak," Hokuto reminded him.

"If it's to help Naruto, I have to."

"No, I'll go."

"As will I." I was the first to look over at their voices.

(Rhiana's Pov)

I was still coming out of my unconsciousness as Tenten dragged me along. "Rhiana, you have to get up and you need to start walking." I somehow pulled her to a stop and groggily told her to set me down. Lee stopped with Sumaru and I did slow hand signs, applying a glowing hand to my chest. Finally, I got my strength back and all the medical stuff out of my system. Still, I stumbled a lot and Tenten had to help me walk. Finally we got to the room everyone was in. I heard their conversation and then heard Sumaru as the door was opening. "No, I'll go."

Quickly I added, "As will I." I smiled at Sumaru, some of my memories playing in my head and tried not to show what I was thinking.

"Rhiana," Neji said and I heard Hokuto say Sumaru's name. I tried to smile at Neji, but I didn't quite feel normal anymore. I wasn't part of their home; I belonged at the Star Village.

"We found both Sumaru and Rhiana in your Hoshikage's residence heavily sedated," Lee informed as he let Sumaru down and I sat shakily down next to him.

"What does it mean Sumaru?"

"I wish I knew Hokuto." I met eye contact with him and couldn't help, but look away and blush. He didn't know how I felt.

"When are you all going to realize it." We turned to Neji. "Akahoshi's using all of you."

"Of course," I murmured. "That's why he got rid of my memory and threw me out in the forest." I felt Sumaru's body tense and looked at him.

"But Lord Akahoshi would never do that," one of the girls said and I glared at her while the others agreed.

"Well he did," I snapped and turned away from them. "We need to find Naruto and settle this matter."

"The forest is deep. You'll never get through it alone," Sumaru argued.

"Then lead us," Neji ordered. Sumaru nodded and looked at Mizura.

"Mizura, rest. You need to get your strength back. The time will come when you are some use to us." Slowly Mizura nodded and Sumaru stood up. I stood up next to him and the others followed. Sumaru stopped me outside before he left. "Rhiana, do you-" I nodded.

"All my memory's back. I remember everything, even the secrets I kept from the others." He nodded.

"Let's finish this and then you can come back here." I nodded as well and we went after the group.

(Natsuhi's Pov)

"There's a little more. Would you like some more?" I asked Naruto as I stirred the soup I was making.

"Sure." I filled his bowl again, gave it to him, and sat down next to him while he finished eating. "So why did you steal the star?

"Actually this isn't the first time I've taken it. The first time was ten years ago. My husband, Hotorubi and I had been one of the lucky people to survive completely through the Star training."

"What does the Star training do to you?"

"The Star training has horrible effects to your body. It's power gives you a charge in your Chakra, but it destroys you after some time. One night, we both decided to steal it so no more people in our village would be killed. No sooner after that did a special force of Ninjas were sent after us and caught up. The Third Hoshikage told us he was going to band the Star training since he also shared our concerns about it, but a few may try to bring the Star training back so we were to leave the village and never return unless we had seen the Star training had resumed. We were to give back the Star and my husband gave his necklace as well for Sumaru. I had already give Rhiana one so she would always remember us."

"Rhiana?" I nodded. "We have a Rhiana with us and she was taken away. I thought by you, but there must be another masked person."

"Akahoshi. He tried to use both of their lives to get the Star back from me." I stopped suddenly when I sensed someone and found Akahoshi close by. "He's here."

"Akahoshi?" I nodded and stood up. "We have to talk some sense into him."

"You won't. I just need to stop him."

(Third Person)

Akahoshi and his followers stood in front of the boulder Akahoshi had lead them to and he looked for Natsuhi's Chakra. He watched as she put the Star in Hotorubi's coffin and grinned. "So where is it?"

"Right in there."

"So what should we do? Blow it up slowly, bit by bit with some paper bombs?"

"Not so fast!" Naruto did his usual hand sign and clones appeared again. "I thought we had gotten rid of this brat back in the Valley of Death."

"You think you can get rid of me or should I say us!" Naruto continued.

"Both of you stand back. I'll take care of him," Akahoshi ordered and the two stood behind him. Naruto's clones started to attack again and Akahoshi started destroying him. When all there was left was smoke, Naruto appeared out from under the rock in front of Akahoshi. Naruto went to punch him, but suddenly Akahoshi disappeared and was up above Naruto. "I was ready for that!" he laughed crazily and went to attack Naruto with Kujaku when suddenly someone stopped his attack. Natsuhi stood there, her Chakra out.

"I ask you one last time Akahoshi. Give up on the Star and let the young people go!"

"You think I would ever let them go! Especial after all I gave for this ambition of mine. Even after I assassinated the Third Hoshikage?"

"You jerk! Why would you-" Natsuhi got in Naruto's way.

"Stay out of this. This isn't any of your concern."

"Yeah, but-"

"Now." Naruto gave up on arguing and let them settle it. Akahoshi said something to the men behind them and they brought out their Chakra before Akahoshi's Chakra swallowed it up. His creature grew bigger to the size of Natsuhi's and their Chakra started fighting. In the forest, Sumaru and Rhiana went after the Chakras of Natsuhi and Akahoshi, both of their eyes aglow with the Star power.


	5. Chapter 5: Natsuhi and The Promise

**He's Familiar, but I don't know him**

**Chapter Five: Natsuhi and the promise**

(Rhiana's Pov)

I felt a sudden jolt and felt Naruto's Chakra. "Naruto." I stayed with the group all the same and I knew Sumaru sensed my uneasiness because he picked up his pace.

(Naruto's Pov)

I sat on top of the rocks as Akahoshi and Natsuhi stood there, Chakra flowing around them. Akahoshi made his move suddenly, his beast biting Natsuhi's. "Natsuhi. She's hurt." And she was. Anyone could see that.

"I never thought I would be a match to someone who completed the full Star training. What's wrong Lady Natsuhi, the effects of the Star training wearing you down!" She attacked right then.

"For what you have done, you will never be forgiven." Suddenly movement went around and I saw Sumaru.

"Lord Akahoshi." I heard Natsuhi's voice then.

(Rhiana's Pov)

I went next to Sumaru and saw Akahoshi and the woman battling. I glowered at Akahoshi, but said nothing to him. I saw the woman looking at us. Sumaru and I actually. I couldn't quite hear what she said. It sort of looked son, but I couldn't be sure. Suddenly I saw Akahoshi's Chakra go through the woman's and it wrapped itself painfully around Sumaru. "Sumaru!" I tried to pull the Chakra away, but it hurt me and I stood there tears in my eyes while I looked at him helplessly.

"Why is Lord Akahoshi doing this?" I heard Hokuto ask. "Could it really be true then. Did Lord Akahoshi really do that to us?"

"Anyone who does this does not deserve the name sensei," Lee said.

"What possible excuse do you have for this," Neji added.

"I did it only to get the Star away from this woman!"

"That doesn't give an excuse for why you're crushing the life out of Sumaru right now."

"Now hold on a minute! She isn't just any woman. She's Sumaru's mom!" I heard Naruto yell.

"My mother? She's... my mother?" I heard Sumaru muster out.

"That's right Sumaru! She is your mother, but more importantly she is your enemy." Sumaru closed his eyes in pain and I heard his shaky groan. "She stole the star and put all of the village and its people in danger." Sumaru continued to struggle and I tried again with Chakra around my hands. It cut right through into my hand. I watched as the blood flowed from the wound and glared at Akahoshi.

"She only took the Star to protect everyone in the village. The Star's what's putting everyone in danger!" Naruto continued and I looked at him. He was standing with his arms spread wide.

"Fool! Giving your life for the sake of the village is every Shinobi's dream. Sumaru knows that. He will one day become Hoshikage and put all the other villages to shame. Isn't that right, Sumaru."

"Yes, I will become the Hoshikage and I will make them all pay."

"Show your foolish mother just how far you'll go for that dream."

"For that... I would give my life."

"Sumaru!" I almost shouted. "You wouldn't." He already had the Kunai to his neck.

"Don't do anything stupid," Naruto warned and I saw Neji's Byakugan out.

"Sumaru's will is not his own," I heard him say and glared at Akahoshi.

"That's right, Lady Natsuhi, you guessed it. I hold Sumaru's life in the palm of my hands. Now what's it going to be?"

"No, don't give in, Natsuhi," Naruto murmured.

"Stop!" I saw the Kunai halt in Sumaru's hand and looked at Natsuhi.

"What is it, Natsuhi? Have you seen the error of your ways."

"Very well, you win Akahoshi." I saw as her power destroyed the rocks and then saw the Star. Everything collapsed back down as Akahoshi took the Star.

"How did you get it back?" I saw his henchmen and glared at them. Sumaru suddenly collapsed and I went down next to him.

"Actually Natsuhi was gracious enough to give it to me." He put the Star in his pocket and then did the Kujaku hand sign.

"No!" I yelled, but it was too late. I heard her cry out Sumaru's name before she collapsed and then Sumaru opened his eyes. I turned my attention to him for a moment. "Are you alright?" I asked softly, but he had his attention on Natsuhi.

"That was a dirty trick!" Naruto stated the obvious and then did the Shadow Clone Jutsu sign.

"Have you forgotten I was the one who hired you Leaf Shinobi!"

"Wait Naruto!" Neji called and I stared at him shocked.

"Neji, are you saying you're actually going to listen to this fiend?" Lee asked angrily.

"He's right. We can't turn on the client no matter what's happening." Lee gripped his hand in a fist angrily and I turned away from him. Naruto slowly let up the Jutsu and turned away from them.

"Leaf Ninja, we'll forget about all this. You're mission is complete. Now those who would serve the village, come with me."

"But Lord Akahoshi," Hokuto said softly, "Sumaru's hurt."

"Leave him. He's nothing, but the son of a traitor. Go all." They nodded and disappeared. Hokuto stood slowly.

"Sorry my lord, but I won't leave Sumaru." I looked at her gratefully. "Then you're a rouge ninja." With that they disappeared. I got my arm under Sumaru's and picked him up. He was unconscious again. Slowly we all started walking to where Naruto told us, Natsuhi between him and Neji. I kept my gaze to the ground the whole time without looking up and I knew Neji felt my difference. I laid Sumaru on the bed and covered him up. Naruto, Hokuto, Lee, and Tenten left the cave and I sat next to Neji, on Sumaru's side of course.

"Rhiana, you're quiet," he said as he looked in on Natsuhi and Sumaru. I nodded, but said nothing. "What's wrong?"

"I won't be able to go back to the Leaf Village."

"Why?" he asked startled.

"I've gotten all my memories back. I was never supposed to be there in the Leaf Village."

"You need to come back though." I shook my head. "You need to be there though. Tsunade needs you and what would your parents say?" I still didn't answer. "What about me?" I frowned and looked at him. He was looking at me. "I've liked you since I first met you. I need you there." He went to put his hand on my cheek, but I backed away, shocking myself.

"I can't." I was ready to cry and I saw his hurt, though he tried to hide it. He got up and walked out of the room. I moved away from Sumaru and Natsuhi to the hall so in case they woke up, I wouldn't ruin their moment.

(Sumaru's Pov)

When I woke up, I sat up slowly and looked over at the woman. I clutched my blanket slowly and a tear fell on my glove. "You're angry, aren't you Sumaru?" I looked at her startled. "Who wouldn't be angry. Their mother left them, thinking she was dead, to be raised by others. Every night, I wished I had taken you with me, but then I told myself what a horrible thing it would be to bring on the life of a rouge ninja to you and a mother who's body could give out at any moment from the effects of the cursed Star training." She sat up.

"Just stay away from me!" She looked very startled. "Almost every night for years now I've had the same dream. I'm chasing two figures, but I can never catch them. I told myself my mother wasn't that cruel. She would never do that and that she had to be dead like the Third Hoshikage said. He had said you had been transformed into a Star." I pulled the purple stone off from around my neck. "Natsuhiboshi was you!" I held the stone in front of me. She slowly took one out and showed it to me. I put my feet on the floor and started crying again. She slowly held out her arms and I went into them. "Mother," I sobbed.

"It's alright, Sumaru," she whispered. I pulled away slightly.

"What you said earlier, I wouldn't have cared, I just wanted you to take me with." She pulled me back into the hug and we were there for as long as I could remember, her voice bringing the long lullaby I had sung for years.

(Rhiana's Pov)

I listened closely and wished I could be there. She fell silent soon and then I heard her voice. "Rhiana, I know you're there." I slowly got out from the cave and saw she had laid Sumaru down. "Here." I ran into her arms for a hug and started crying as well. "Are you mad?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm not." After another moment, she let me go. "You're going, aren't you?"

"I have to destroy that Star."

"Can you wait one minute?" She slowly nodded. "I want to do something for you...."

(A while later)

I must've fallen asleep next to him because the next thing I remembered was Naruto's voice waking me up.

"Where's Natsuhi?" he demanded.

"No, she didn't-" Sumaru stopped himself and I didn't say anything. "Rhiana, do you know anything?" I slowly nodded.

"I couldn't stop her though. She was fixated on destroying the Star."

"We have to go after her!" Naruto said and I could feel Sumaru's gaze on me. We stayed behind for a moment.

"Why did you let her?" he whispered.

"I-" I broke off and ran from the cave after Naruto. Now the one I did love was mad at me and it was my fault. He went after us and didn't bring it up as we went for the Star Village.

(Natsuhi's Pov)

I landed outside the training hall and walked into the room. "I will destroy you, even if it kills me." I felt a pulse from the Jutsu Rhiana had laid and smiled. "Actually I can't die. I'll be alive the rest of this time." With that, I started drawing the signs for it when suddenly I felt Kunai knives stab in my back. I slowly turned to face Akahoshi.

"So you're back already Lady Natsuhi." He pulled out his Kujaku and I tried to do mine, but my Chakra network failed. I collapsed to the ground, coughing blood and slowly started to draw it. "Sumaru, Rhiana."

(Rhiana's Pov)

I felt the stone shatter beneath my shirt and saw Sumaru's had. He stopped, tears falling down his face. "Why mother?" I heard him mutter and then saw the look in his eyes. Slowly wings formed around him and I grabbed hold of his waist before he took off. He said nothing to me as we flew off.


	6. Chapter 6: Almost There

**He's Familiar, but I don't Know Him**

**Chapter Six: Almost There**

"Why, Rhiana? Why would you let her?" I looked up at him.

"You don't know the whole story. Don't judge what I decided to do." He looked down at me and slowly helped get me adjusted so he was holding me awkwardly. I clung to him and wondered why I had decided to hook a ride with him on the way. He held me tighter and I buried my face into his shoulder so I wouldn't look at the ground. "Sumaru-" I stopped as I felt the ground under my feet and got situated back on my feet. "Let's go to her." We went into the Training hall and I saw her. I stopped short and watched as Sumaru slowly took her in his arms, crying. I knew I needed to use the Jutsu, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I slowly got down next to them and felt tears slid off my cheek and land on the floor.

"Mother, I had always resented you when I was a child since, but I understand now. Why you had to stay away... Akahoshi, I will make him pay." Sumaru laid her down and I looked at him as we stood before we heard Natsuhi's voice. We looked behind us and saw the fires. I heard Sumaru growling when the building blew up.

(Third Person)

"Naruto stop!" Naruto turned around to Neji.

"Why should I? I need to rescue Sumaru and Rhiana since both of them can't seem to stay with the group!"

"He's right Neji," Tenten agreed, "Sumaru did have a weird look in his eyes when he left." Hokuto stood there for a moment, then went after Naruto, the others following behind. Back in the Star Village, every shinobi and person was around Akahoshi's place.

"I, Akahoshi, declare myself as Hoshikage of the Star Village and I give my people their first mission. The traitors Hokuto, Sumaru, and Rhiana. If you see them around the village or trying to enter, strike without mercy!" "Yes, my lord!" the group called out.

Naruto's group had traveled to the Training hall and saw the group. Naruto started walking out, but Neji pulled him back. "Let go of me!" he snapped.

"You can't just go out there, Naruto."

"I'm going to go kick that Akahoshi's butt!"

"No, you're not and that's an order."

"But something's going on."

"He's right Neji. When that many people are gathered, it means trouble," Tenten agreed.

"It looks like everyone in the village has been established as a ninja," Hokuto added.

"Neji, see what they're doing," Lee put in and Neji nodded before bringing out his Byakugan.

"Sumaru, Natsuhi, and Rhiana are in there."

"Is Natsuhi okay?" Naruto asked and Neji shook his head. "No way." He started to stand up again.

"Stay here," Neji ordered, grabbing his arm.

"So are you saying I need to sit around and watch as they pull Sumaru and Rhiana to pieces."

"Yes, I am. We aren't allowed to attack unless someone from the village orders us to." Hokuto looked at the ground.

"Archers, take aim." Everyone looked over at them and saw the flamed arrows. "Fire!" The arrows stuck themselves in the door, paper bombs attached to the ends. The building exploded moments later and Hokuto ran out from behind the boulder.

"Sumaru!" she cried as she stood in front of the rubble. She cried for a moment before she wiped away her tears and turned to the group of Shinobi. "All of you need to listen! If you continue this training you're all going to die!" Instantly everyone started talking about it.

"Lord Akahoshi, is this true?" one shinobi asked and Akahoshi went to stand in front of the group.

"Don't tell me you actually believe this. Of course you won't die! Only those who don't have enough love for the village will not survive the Star Training."

"Either Akahoshi or Hokuto's telling the truth. I can't tell though," the same Shinobi murmured.

"Everyone." They all turned to where Mizura stood and he walked slowly over to them.

"Mizura..." Hokuto walked over to him.

"You all need to see this," he continued and opened his shirt, showing the marks from the training. "This all happened because of the Star training. Lord Akahoshi, how can you say that I won't make it because I don't love the village enough. You know my heart's filled with pride to the village. All that pain from earlier, I endured it for the village." Suddenly, he started collapsing and Hokuto caught hold of him. Akahoshi took the bow from someone's arms and pointed it at them.

"Akahoshi, what are you doing?" He ignored them though, but suddenly one Star Shinobi kid walked out in front of Hokuto and Mizura.

"I'm sorry Lord Akahoshi, but I won't follow you anymore." The other kids agreed and stepped up beside them.

"Exterminate them, all of them!" Akahoshi hollered at the other Shinobi.

"What? If we do that, the village won't have a future!"

"Akahoshi, I think you're going to far," one of his henchmen muttered.

"Don't you dare start with that! You are just as guilty as I am!"

"Sir, don't speak another word!"

"What do you mean Akahoshi?" another Shinobi asked.

"Oh, you want to know! We couldn't have this village follow under such a stupid leader like the Third Hoshikage!"

"What?!"

"That's right! All three of us did it!" Akahoshi laughed crazily.

"That explains the weird orders we got around his death. Akahoshi, you are no longer allowed to do as you please. We won't follow you blindly any longer." The Shinobi turned to the children and looked at them. "We're sorry for not believing you. We promise we'll be on your side from now on." The group started cheering when Akahoshi grabbed a bow and shot an arrow. Surprised, Mizura turned around and the arrow buried itself in his shoulder.

"Mizura!" Hokuto held the now limp Mizura and he looked at her.

"Hokuto, keep fighting for me."

"Mizura..." Hokuto started to cry again, but stopped herself.

"Akahoshi, you no longer have the right to do whatever you want!" one of the older Shinobis called out and Akahoshi let off a crazy laugh.

"I think I do since I still have the Star!" He took the star out of his coat and everyone watched as he pushed the star up against his chest where his heart would be. He let off some noises as the Star slowly took itself in his chest and then the glow around the Star disappeared. A glow would stay in the Star and would blink with his heart beat. "I should've done this from the beginning! No amount of training could produce this kind of power!" Suddenly he started to collapse. "What-" he was cut off as power flowed from his eyes and mouth and his hair slowly took on a different shape. The power created a huge beast behind him. Power emerged from his mouth and shot down the Star Shinobi before it turned to where Naruto and his friends were. The beast did the same thing, but Naruto jumped out of the way before he could be hurt. He landed next to Neji.

"Neji, you have to let me fight back," he urged.

"No, you must not! That's an order."

"I don't care what you say. I need to!"

"Fine, but I'm not responsible for whatever happens!"

"Right on! When we get back, just tell them I disobeyed you like I always do!" With that, Naruto went after them.

Back on the ground by Hokuto, she got off of Mizura and looked at him. "Mizura, are you okay?" Suddenly, a shadow fell over her and she looked up. "Please Lord Akahoshi!" She let off a scream when Akahoshi was going to attack.

"Don't you dare!" Akahoshi glanced at where Naruto stood and slowly he turned to him. Naruto jumped into the air and created Shadow Clones. As the clones went to attack, Akahoshi's beast created wings and destroyed the clones. Except for one. He helped Naruto to create Rasengan, but the beast cut through his Chakra and flung him onto the rubble Sumaru and Rhiana were buried under. "He's going to get it," Naruto mutter. Natsuhi's voice reached Naruto's hearing, the lullaby lightly on the air. "I know that voice. It sounds exactly like Sumaru's mom." The ground under Naruto glowed purple and then Star Chakra appeared in front of him, taking shape of Natsuhi holding Sumaru and Rhiana alive. She laid them on the ground and picked Naruto up. "Wait does that mean you're going to help me fight this guy? Awesome! Okay, let's do it Natsuhi." Natsuhi flew him into the air and Naruto made a Shadow Clone again. Slowly, the Rasengan appeared and Naruto started for Akahoshi again. The dragon shot out his power, but Naruto cut through it.

"What?!" Akahoshi cried out as Naruto's Rasengan met the Star. The next thing that happened was the explosion and then silence.


	7. Chapter 7: The End

**He's Familiar, but I don't Know him**

**Chapter Seven: The End**

(Rhiana's Pov)

"Rhiana, wake up!" I slowly and painfully opened my eyes to look at the voice and saw Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Lee above me. I saw Sumaru was next to me still unconscious.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Akahoshi blew up the building you and Sumaru were in and then I beat him!"

"With the Rasengan?"

"Yeah! With the Rasengan." I smiled and sat up slowly on the rubble. "We're going to take everyone back to the Leaf Village for Grandma Tsunade to check up on," he continued and I slowly set a glowing finger on Sumaru's forehead. He woke up and looked at me. I smiled and helped him up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better." He still seemed sad and I knew why, but I also knew I was going to make it better.

"Naruto," I said, turning my attention to him. "Take everyone back to the village. I have something I need to do." Everyone looked confused as they started leaving and once I was alone, I turned and hurried to the rubble.

(Back at the Leaf Village)

"Thanks, Shizune."

"It's not a problem Rhiana," she said as I got everything situated on my clothes. "Are you sure though, that you want to leave?" I nodded and she sighed. "Lady Tsunade and I are going to miss you." I smiled.

"And I'm going to miss you, but I need to go back to my original village. Is Tsunade being hard on my parents about their lie?" She nodded and I sighed. "Tell her I told you to tell her to be nice. Is Sumaru still being checked out?" That time she shook her head.

"He should be over at the balcony area if you know where that is."

"I do." I left the room with one last thanks and went to where Shizune said Sumaru should be. He was there still alone. "Sumaru." He looked over at me and I leaned against the rail next to him. "How is everything?"

"Good." He seemed distracted though.

"I heard Mizura is going to be alright."

"I'm glad he is." He was still seemingly distracted and I sighed, frustrated.

"What's bothering you?"

"What you said last night. About not knowing the whole truth of things about what you said with my mother."

"I'll tell you on the way out of the village." I went to look away from him to gaze outside, but his hands stopped me from it. I looked back into his eyes confused.

"Would I be able to tell you something right now?" I nodded, distracted by.... everything about him, but of course that changed when he moved closer. When his lips met mine, I wouldn't have been able to tell you what I had been thinking, only that I kissed him right back. His hands slid down from my cheeks down to my shoulders, from there to my waist where he pulled me closer to him as our lips started to move with each others and I had my hands resting on his chest. I couldn't seem to catch my breath when he let go of the kiss, though he held me close to him still.

"Do you actually-?" He nodded. "Even after I basically killed off your mother?"

"It was her choice either way. It's not like you forced her to. Plus, I've had this feeling since I was like ten." I grinned, despite my shock.

"I have for such a long, long time. I even had dreams about you when I had lost all my memories." I rested my forehead (with the headband on my forehead) on his and he gave me a light kiss before letting go. I heard Neji leaving and sighed mentally. I did feel bad for him, even though I definitely didn't like him like I used to. Mizura and Hokuto showed up a few moments later.

"Are you ready to leave, Sumaru?" Hokuto asked and he nodded.

"So is Rhiana."

"Rhiana's coming back with us?"

"I am," I answered and pointed at my headband. "I have the headband so it doesn't really matter." We started walking out of the building and were just finishing our conversation when Naruto ran in front of us.

"Hey guys! Rhiana, I heard you were leaving and I heard that Mizura's going to recover well!"

"He is," I answered, "and I am leaving."

"I'm still not going to lose to you." We all turned to Sumaru.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm going to become the Hoshikage before you!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm not going to lose to you!"

"Whatever!"

"I'm going to become the Hokage before you and that's a promise!" I grinned and put my arm around Sumaru's before trying to pull him away.

"Come on! I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" he questioned as he started walking away with me. I nodded. "Were you expecting what I did?"

"No, I wasn't. It was to make up for killing off your mother." He grew slightly sad and said nothing as we walked. He only took my hand as we walked and I blushed. He laughed and I looked at him with a sort of pouty face. "It's not nice to laugh at someone."

"Do you want me to make it up to you?" I grinned.

"Maybe." He stopped me and pulled me to him. I didn't grow nervous this time as our lips moved together and this time I put my arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. Sumaru broke it earlier than last time and I could understand why. We were in the middle of the street in a huge crowd. I took his gloved hand and pulled him along, licking my lips for a moment before we reached the gates. "You can come out!" I called after we stood outside of the village.

"Who are you calling?" he asked and before I could answer, she walked out. "Mother..." He let go of my hand and went into her hug. "How?" he sobbed. I stood there while they hugged and cried with each other for a moment.

"Rhiana gave me this Jutsu she had made up and it made her able to bring me back from the dead." He looked at me for a moment and then smiled. He was grateful, that much was obvious.

"Lady Natsuhi!" Hokuto ran over and Mizura stood there for a moment before coming over as well. "How-"

"I'll explain tonight at the Star Village. Let us head back there."

"But you need to be checked out-" She shook her head.

"Rhiana already did it. Come on, let's go." Sumaru was next to her and I was next to him as we started walking. I knew exactly what Lady Natsuhi was thinking and I knew she was going to talk to Sumaru and I about us, but I didn't care. I was finally home.... with my family. My real family.

THE END!!!!!


End file.
